


Be My Valentine.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Castiel’s literal gene is just too cute, when not infuriating.





	Be My Valentine.

“Dean, get your ass down here, NOW!”

“What, what’s all the hubub-bub?”

“Knock it off and get your butt in here. I dunno how but this has to be your fault.”

“Oh, um, Cas, dude, when I said Valentines was a time to show affection to those who matter, I didn’t mean - well - we appreciate the thought but Sammy’s got serious hayfever issues and me, I’m not really a huge fan of Roses.”

“I am sorry Dean, should I have come bearing a pizza box and a bad chat up line?”

“Every level of no.”

“We love you too, Cas.”


End file.
